Strips of Seduction
by Blitch
Summary: AU. OOC! Two broken souls, together can form a perfect picture. Setting: Club. Warning: DARK Lemony Goodness. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Blitch:

I'm not a pervert!

Readers:

Liar! Liar!

Blitch:

See, Ichigo and Orihime were getting extremely impatient that I was not updating 'We Could Be Heroes' yet. So here's dedicating this piece of work to those that has been (im)patiently waiting for WCBH!!!

Then, when they found out that Hime Hour wasn't gonna jump to M-rating, they decided to rebel against me.

So, to appease my favourite pairing – Ore-sama decided to give them a Lemony good time.

Ichigo & Orihime:

Aww' Thank you Blitch!!!!!

Ichigo:

Let's get ready baby!

Orihime:

Okay love!

Disclaimer:

If I owned Bleach, it would be Rated M.

* * *

The autumn leaves twirled with the cold and cruel wind.

After another day of hell, the young man stepped into the place.

The one place that welcomed him – The one place that he gave in to sin – The one place where he won't be lonely – even if just for a fleeting moment.

Usually, he'd just sit and watch, sometimes long enough for him to give in, sometimes short enough for him to snap out of the pointless escapade and head home.

The place was crowded tonight. All the girls in the bar were out on the stage. He stood staring at the glistening bodies dancing on the stage—their hips rocking sensually, their curves swaying seductively as their eyes sucked the weakness out of the lustful men.

Ichigo made his way to his usual seat at the edge of the stage and sat down, hanging his black coat over the back of his chair. The repetitive hum of the music relaxed him, but the bright lights and the view kept his eyes fixated.

* * *

The clicking of stilettos approaching drew Ichigo's attention back to the stage and he turned to see a new girl step onto the stage from behind the curtain at the back.

She was petite but voluptuous. Her wavy auburn haired in a high ponytail, the hair tossed to one side of her face, showing off her graceful neck. She had the face of an angel and the body of the devil. Glamour and elegance glowed from her entire body of creamy smooth skin. He watched her walk into the spotlight, bringing her red corset clad figure into full focus.

Entranced as he watched her, his eyes grazed her red stilettos up to legs that went on forever, and paused at her perky tight ass before, traveling over the tiny waist to her 38E-breasts. She turned and caught him the moment his eyes reached her face. She had breathtaking ashen eyes that stared straight into his amber ones.

Sauntering to the nearest pole, she curled her slender fingers around the cold metal. She pressed her body against it, sliding down little by little, until she was cowering on bent knees with the pole pushed against her covered heat. She pulled herself up and down a little, rolling her head around as the pole rubbed against her clit. Then she turned with her back to the pole, her arms above her, clinging to the metal, and effortlessly did a full swing around the pole before pulling herself back onto her feet.

She knew the orange-haired young man was watching, but she avoided his stare.

Bending over to receive a few bills from the men, she gracefully stuffed them in the valley between her breasts. Then she strutted to the other side, making her way past the other girls dancing.

* * *

She slid herself down another pole until she reached the floor of the stage, and then crawled in front of a group of men sitting at the edge. She stretched herself out before them, until her heat was inches away from their hungry hands and eyes. She arched her back slowly, gradually thrusting her hips into the air; her eyes shut and her face serene as she let out a purring moan. The unexpected noise sent a pleasurable shivers down the spines of each man, and the groins of some men, and they rewarded her by stuffing more bills into her red panties.

Ichigo watched her finally blowing each of the man a cute kiss goodbye, and felt his breath hitched as she suddenly sat straight up to face him with her piercing ashen gaze.

She stood in one swift motion and cat-walked over to his little corner of the stage. Ichigo's heart beat raced as she moved closer, until she loomed above him. She turned sideways and sat across his lap, her right hand over his neck.

Her position gave him a full view of her heaving breasts that were rising and falling to the rhythm of the low-key music. Watching him watch her breasts, she arched a little, lifting her breasts into empty space, before she flipped herself onto the little table. She propped her head up with her right hand and stared at him in the face.

Then she smiled the sweetest and brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Don't you look lonely…" she gave a pout.

"Most guys are when they come in here," he admitted, intoxicated by the smell of her perfume from her hot body.

"But they don't come to leave lonely, now do they?" she asked teasingly.

* * *

Something about him attracted her. Maybe it was his bright orange hair, maybe it was his amber eyes, maybe it was how he'd hide in a corner, maybe it was how he admitted he was lonely instead of being a jerk about it.

Somthing about her attracted him. Maybe it was her stunning beauty, maybe it was innocent ashen eyes, maybe it was her alluring sweet voice, maybe it was how he felt slightly wanted that she picked him.

* * *

Still smiling, she slipped off the table and walked away, her hips swinging enticingly. She stopped. Turning her head over her shoulder back to him, giving him an inviting look.

Without hesitation, Ichigo picked up his coat and followed her. She led him to the side of the club and down a hallway lined with doors where they could hear loud panting and moaning as they walked past the rooms.

She stopped at room number 167 and stepped inside, followed by Ichigo who shut the door behind them.

The lights were dim, light music playing - A large sofa was against the wall, and in the middle of the room was a table with a pole. By the door stood a shelf with _supplies_.

Turning around to face him, she pulled of his collar and backed him to the sofa and he crawled back on his hands as she inched towards him until he reached the center of the seat.

He was driven mad with lust as she looked him in the eyes and bit her lower lip seductively. Without breaking eye contact, she then climbed onto the table. Stretching her hands above her head, she gently wrapped her slim digits around the pole. Dancing to the slow beat of the music, she gyrated her hips and dipped her body.

His blood pumped loudly through his veins and he could feel the heat rising in him, his pants shrunk two sizes too small, watching her tantalize and tease him. He wondered how it would feel to have her tight heat wrapped around his hard, throbbing cock. He imagined her sweet voice crying out his name in ecstasy beneath him as he fucked her fast and hard.

"What's your name?"

Ichigo waited for her reply. When he realized that she had no intention of answering he leaned in closer to the table and peered up at her.

"I'd love to know _your_ name," he insisted.

She stopped dancing. Bending her knees until she was spread eagle in front of him behind the pole, she peered at him with raised eyebrows, searching his face.

"You'd love to know my name because you need something to moan tonight when you're lying in bed thinking about me," she accused playfully.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Neither you nor I need to sleep at all tonight," he suggested.

"I bet you'd like to know what it sounds like when I say your name" she said in an innocent school girl voice.

"I'm Ichigo," he said, looking up at her.

"Ichigo." she repeated, laughing inwardly at the weird name for a boy.

Giving him a fleeting glance she then proceeded to remove the bills from her corset and her panties and placed them in a safe under the table.

Controlling his staggered breaths, Ichigo stared hungrily at her form, flexing his fingers slowly, fighting the urge to touch her smooth skin.

Right that moment she leaned towards him on her hands and knees until he could feel her hot breath on his nose.

"Ichigo," she whispered, sending pulse of pleasure down his spine.

"Mmmmnnnhhh Ich-Chi-Goo," she moaned, closing her eyes.

Ichigo was now unbearably hard, intoxicated by her sound and her sweet smell.

"I can definitely make you moan more than that." he claimed.

"Oh yea, I'm sure you can." She answered dreamily as she removed the clip that had secured her hair in a ponytail.

"See for yourself," he proposed as he watch her wavy hair fall around her curvaceous form.

"So could they," she said as she pointed to the ceiling.

Confused at first, Ichigo's eyes darted up to the ceiling and scowled when he saw the video surveillance gadget above them.

* * *

"How much for them to leave us alone?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"More than that," she said, lying down on the table in front of him. He gave her the bill and she unzipped her corset, freeing her breasts that bounced joyously forward before his very eyes.

Ichigo stared down hungrily, his breath quickening. He reached calmly for another hundred. "What about this?"

"Orihime," she said, gently pulling another hundred dollars from him. "That's my name."

"Orihime," Ichigo repeated.

He pulled out a third hundred dollar-note slowly. "What kind of action can this get me?"

Orihime sat up and leaned towards him, her full, perky breasts inches away from his face while collecting another bill. Then, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling her body toward him, her round breasts pressed against his chest. Orihime kissed him passionately, sliding her hands up to his head, burying them in his hair.

_He wanted more! He needed more!_

When she broke the kiss, he immediately pulled out the remaining bills from his pocket and desperately surrendered them to her.

Smiling, she counted a total of 500 dollars and kept it into the safe under the table. Pressing a large button below the table, she turned her head and winked at the video surveillance gadget as the black dome retreated into the ceiling and disappeared behind the closing hatch.

She lowered her thighs, straddling him.

Ichigo was breathing heavily by now. "So this means…?"

"That I'm all yours… Ichigo," she whispered.

Crushing his lips to hers, Ichigo grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer to him. His hands traveled down her back, eager to feel her soft skin. He reached her round ass and squeezed, pulling her hips towards him.

With their lips still locked, she began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers working nimbly down until it was completely undone, pleased to see his tone and lean body. She slid each sleeve down his arms and discarded the shirt in the corner.

Ichigo let his hands wander back up to cup her breasts.

_Damn they're soft._

He stared in lust and wonder as he felt their weight on his calloused hands. Gently, he rolled her nipples in his fingers. She pulled her head back slightly as she felt a tingling sensation run down her spine to her inner thighs.

"Ngaahhh... Ichigo…"

His right hand grasped the curve of her breast and brought it to his mouth, where he wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud and sucked on it. Orihime closed her eyes and let his warm tongue flick her nipple until it was hard and swollen and buried her fingers deeper into his hair before he continued to shower attention to the other breast.

_Damn I love her breasts._

Disengaging her breast from his mouth, she pushed his shoulders back so that she could run her hands down his hard body and unbuckled his belt. As she did this, Ichigo caressed her milky thighs, resting his palm above her panties. He moaned as she unzipped his pants and wiggled them off. She lowered herself onto his boxers, rubbing her heat against his hard dick underneath the cloth as she gave him a quick hard kiss.

Ichigo groaned into her mouth and reached down to tear off her panties. When they were off, he lowered his hand to rub her clit, his dick throbbed when he felt her already soaking wet. She whimpered as he touched her and kissed his neck.

He slowly inserted one finger and was surprised by how tight it was; he was even more surprised by her reaction when she hid her face in his neck and grasped on tightly to his shoulders, breathing heavily onto his skin.

"Be gentle," she pleaded.

"I will." he replied assuringly.

He slipped in another finger and rolled them around inside of her, rubbing hard against her walls.

"Mmmpphh… Ichigo!"

Her moans for him were like music to his ears, increasing his desire and lust tenfold. He slipped his fingers out of her heat and placed his hand on hers to steady her movement.

"Need you... now," he said in a coarse and shaky voice.

Without hesitating, she pulled off his boxers, exposing his hard and throbbing member, and proceeded to place a condom over it.

He lifted her up and placed her onto the sofa before sinking into her plush body. He gave her a passionate kiss before slowly entering her heat. The head slowly parted her tight lips and inch by inch she could feel his hard dick entering her, the throbbing veins stimulating her sensitive folds until she was down at the base. Pulling back a little, Ichigo thrust into her.

Then his eyes widened in horror as he heard her winced, he had felt it reaping through her hymen, which meant…

"Fuck, you're a virgin?!"

He saw tears gathered at the corner of her eyes which she quickly fought back. Cradling her head, he kissed her cheeks and her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine. So-sorry. P-please don't s-stop."

He didn't want to hurt her any further although his member was getting impatient, but then he felt her began to thrust her hips to initiate the movement.

He pumped into her harder and faster, his fingers pressing deep into her soft hips. Pain forgotten as pleasure overwhelmed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned with each upward thrust, savoring the feeling of his hard cock slamming against her heat.

"Oh Ori-hi-me!"

"Ohh Ichigo, fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck me good!" she moaned, throwing her head back in ecstasy as she rocked with him.

He could feel her tight walls wrapped around his cock and her hot wetness engulfing him. He pulled back further until only the tip of his member was in her heat before slamming hard all the way into her again, causing her to dig her fingers onto his back.

"Yes!" she moaned. "Ichigo! I'm cumming!"

Her walls clamped on his member and he came in spasms just two seconds later, shooting his seeds inside the condom.

* * *

It was the most expensive he had to pay for sex, but it was worth every fucking penny. It was the best sex he ever had in his life. Guilt enveloped him as he felt like a bloody cheapskate bastard, only paying 500 dollars for a virgin, a very hot piece of ass of a virgin.

He watched her breasts rise and fall as she gathered her breath. She looked so beautiful and the fact that he made her cum so hard and left her breathless made him grin in arrogance. All he wanted right now was to cuddle her tight little body and kiss her angelic face, her plump lips, and fall asleep with her.

Then she walked up to the shelf by the door and pulled a towel to cover herself.

"Thanks for coming, Ichigo," she smiled at him with a blank emotionless glance before she closed the door.

Emptiness clouded him. He knew it was just for a fleeting moment of pleasure.

So why was he feeling lonelier than ever before?

* * *

_**End.**_

_**~ Blitch out.**_

Now now, before you think this is mindless smut... (if you read my fics u'd know that) I have reserved a mysterious/unpredictable plot. So stay tuned to find out what.

I know you liked it, so please leave me a review. It'll definitely motivate me in writing a 'Part 2' for this fic. Tell me what you want to see happen next! So everybody, please review.

Don't worry, I have not forgotten about We Could Be Heroes(M), or Le Hollow de L'Opera (T)!

I will definitely finish what I started (that last line there sounded like smut didn't it, ah oh well!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who reviewed and favourited this fic. Hope you like the update! P.S. I own Bleach not, aint it obvious?**

* * *

"Don't worry. I freaked out on my first night." Orihime brought the new girl to the dressing room where the show girls were.

"I'm not worried. So let's get this clear, it's no sex right?" the petite girl sat on the velvet couch.

"We're strippers, not whores. Fucking is not on the _menu_." Neliel walked pass the girls and winked at the new girl. She had luscious green hair and she was very tall with a body to die for.

On 'The menu' were the range of extra services provided other than dancing. Sereitei Night Club wasn't a brothel, those who worked there were not whores; Just strippers and pole dancers with some desperate to make more money with extra services. They were trained explicitly by their masters, who were the owners of the strip club. But sex wasn't in the menu.

"So we can refuse the client no matter what, and if they insist, Tessai and Zaraki will take care of them. But it's at your own discretion. If you're happy with the client's offer – just remember the condom as well as the morning after pills."

"Nanao only fucks Shunsui. He pays her good money for it. Stay away from him or she'll kill you." The strawberry blonde haired lady spilled.

"Ran only fucks Gin. Apparently, he's good in bed." The black haired lady revealed.

"I beg to differ, he isn't!" the buxom beauty called Rangiku "He is great in bed."

"No sex for me. Tit fuck is the least of my favourite but then we don't charge 400 for nothing." Isane cupped her own breasts for measure.

"Well I don't have to worry bout that, it's obviously not meant for my size." the new girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. You're cute. Not all men like _big_ girls." Orihime nodded encouragingly at the new girl.

"Pfff! And the other girls here don't sell sex?" the new girl asked and noted that the girls were shaking their heads or their index finger meaning 'no way'.

"Well, actually..."

"HIME!?"

The auburn haired girl bit her lower lip as she scanned the room of girls with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"Is he the one who gave you this?" Rangiku held up and solid gold designer pocket watch.

"Iie.. maybe he just accidentally left it behind."

"Don't be silly Hime! Finders' keepers!" the girls surrounded Rangiku and fussed over the watch.

"That could possibly fetch... at least $5 grand." the new girl announced casually.

"WOW!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Oh my... Are you serious? I should return it to him."

"But that bastard took your virginity, didn't he?"

Orihime stared at the pocket watch that Neliel handed over.

_Well I sort of seduced him... Guess I should ask him... That's if he ever comes back._

* * *

All men came here look for a good time, not a virgin bride. She was inexperienced, she wanted her first time to be sweet and romantic when she got married. That's what she wanted, but in life she can't get everything she wanted.

In her perfect little life that she still day dream about, she'd own a floral shop or a bakery. After work she'd pick her children from school and go home to wait for her husband for a happy family dinner.

In her perfect little life, her mother wouldn't be a whore; her father wouldn't be abusive and ended up in jail; and her brother wouldn't be paralysed in hospital after an unfortunate accident.

But since that was her real life, she didn't continue studies after high school but joined the work force to support herself and her brother's hospital bills. She found a low paying job through the newspaper but it wasn't enough. So her circle of friends from her neighborhood... naturally got her a job in the same club when she said she wanted quick money. She was a phone operator by day; and a stripper by night.

She didn't have a boyfriend. She didn't want one. The first and last boyfriend molested her and even tried to rape her, but her best friend's karate kicks saved her.

If she were able to separate sex from love-making, it was just a means to an end. So at the age of 19 she decided to upgrade the services she offered at the night club. For her first night, she wanted to pick someone she'd be comfortable with. She'd seen the orange haired boy a few times, always looking so lonely and lost. He looked rich and he didn't look too bad. She wasn't gonna pick a dirty old man.

She wanted to be like Rangiku. Meet a man she doesn't mind to fuck and who's willing to pay good money to fuck her. Mutual benefit.

But the poor boy had only pathethic $500' in his pocket. So why did she only accepted 500 from Ichigo? It was her mistake, once they kissed, she couldn't control the lust in her.

Well, he had been a desperate looking puppy, and she had been a horny little bitch. And it was worth every fucking penny.

He definitely worked out for that hard body, and not only was he huge down there, he certainly knew how to use it.

* * *

That night Orihime attended to her first client of the week.

A fat old balding man paid to see her fully bare and pleasure herself, he wasn't allowed to lay his hands on her. His hands were busy in his pants anyway.

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drifted to the night barely a week ago.

_A flash of bright orange entered her vision. His heated amber eyes turned dark as he grind her body mercilessly. His hot wet kisses imprinted on her body. _

"Ahh… Jindanbo-san…. MMmhhh… "

Her one hand rubbed her clit. The other hand on her breasts. Then her hand left her clit, as she wet two fingers. Squeezing her own breasts harder, she inserted her fingers into her tight little hole.

"Oh Kami… Ngahhh… I'm cumming!"

Her eyes crossed as she arched her back. She panted heavily while lying on the table.

He reached for her.

Swiftly, she slipped away from him and stood behind the pole.

"Not so fast Mister… you want to play? You've gotta to pay!"

Break the rules, and the two bouncers - Tessai would break their legs, after Zaraki pound them on the groin.

* * *

It was Saturday night. The night, she noted, he normally shows up. And showed up, he did.

"What's this?" She pulled out the pocket watch and held it up barely an inch away from his face.

"Uhm, I thought..." he started to knead the back of his neck.

"I accepted 500 so that was it. Take this back!"

"You can easily get 5 grand for your virgin fuck." he justified.

"I don't need your pity. I'm a stripper, not a prostitute." she felt an unfamiliar anger rising.

"So we fuck'ed cos_... _You wanted me?" Ichigo asked stupidly with his eyes widened.

"I-I br-ought you here to return your silly old watch." Orihime frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's yours now. I'm not taking it back." Ichigo scowled.

"Fine, then you can leave now." she realised that he wasn't going to take it back.

"Don't you wanna spend the night with me?" Ichigo smiled sheepishly which made her heart melt.

"Maybe, but not as much as you want to spend the night with me." She then smiled seductively at him.

He held up a stash of rolled up bills and stuffed the bills between her cleavage. She took it, unrolled it and counted, twice.

Heat was beginning to pool at her lower region at the anticipation of the night as she kept the stash of cash away.

"Let's get this party started."

She moved behind him to massage his shoulders, then pushed him against the wall. Stepping out of her stilettos, she moved to kneel between his legs to unbuckle his pants. He stepped out of his pants and eagerly reached the front clasp of her lacey black bra and unhooked it, her breasts danced proudly as she lifted her arms to discard the bra.

Sitting her ass onto the table, she stretched her fish net clad legs to his manhood, rubbing him with her toes, feeling his half-erect manhood twitched and grow.

He growled low in his throat when she bent over and shimmied out of her fish net stockings, tossing it to the corner of the room where her bra was.

Next, she stood on the table and started dancing around the pole. Her breasts bouncing with each movement from her hips in sync with the music. When she turned her back to him, his eyes were glued to her tight firm ass in nothing but a thong.

Still back facing him, she pressed her clit on the cold metal bar and dipped down till she was in a squatting position, then she pushed her ass backwards, before standing up ever so slowly.

He wasted no time in removing his shirt and boxers.

His hands pull that tight ass to his face and plant scorching kisses over it. He proceeded to tear the annoying black lace away. Licking his lips as she bent over to give him an unblocked view of her moist sex, he was aroused further by the smell of her sweet spot.

"Ichigo?" she moaned when his tongue touched her.

"Hmm?"

She turned her head to look into his amber eyes.

"I don't do this with other men – fucking, that is."

"Good."

He grasped her hips with his hands and positioned himself behind her, pressing his dick against her opening. Ichigo kissed her neck, then slowly pushed into her and when he had reached the base he pulled back and shoved his dick into her.

She was as tight as she was the last time he took her. He had no doubt believing that he was the only man that has been in there. And that made his ego soar.

"Aaahh! Fuck, Ichigo! Fuck me!"

The sight of her body and the sound of her voice drove him on to move faster and harder. Cupping her large breasts and roughly pulling and squeezing them, he continued to ravage her as he felt the blood pounding through him and the sweat perspiring on his skin.

_Damn, he really loved her breasts in his hands._

As he continued to fuck her, he reached a hand down to tease her clit. Surprised by his touch, Orihime collapsed onto the table, her hips higher in the air, letting his dick drive into her deeper. She moaned loudly as his touch sent tingles up and down her spine. The blood was rushing to her face and her muscles began to quiver.

"Yes Ichigo!"

"Or-ori-hi-me I'm gonna to cum,"

Finally he pulled back and drove into her hard, yanking her hips back onto him and burying his cock deep into her. His hot cum spilled and her hot juices flowed as they screamed their bliss.

Ichigo pulled slowly out of her and sank onto the sofa, spent. While she lay sprawled on the table, fighting for breath.

Then she got up and headed to the door, but her movement was halted when he grasped her wrist.

"Orihime. Stay with me."

"I can't."

"What time do you knock off? I know this 24 hours ramen sta-"

"Ichigo..."

She turned to him, and sat on his lap, his arms snaked around her waist immediately, pulling her close. Pressing her soft curves onto his hard chest, she gave him a long kiss. Their tongues battled each others.

His leaned towards her, reluctant when she leaned backwards to disengage the kiss. At that moment, he knew it didn't matter how much she said. He would pay whatever it cost, he didn't just want her, he needed her.

"How much? I can get more money."

Then she smiled and pecked his cheek, and slowly breathe into his ear.

"Don't waste your money on me."

* * *

_**End.**_

_**~ Blitch out.**_

I'm kinda nervous about this chapter. Er, howas it?

Guess who the new girl is!

And chapter 3 will be a 3_ _ _ _ (fill in the blanks honeys)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Blitch is going on vacation to Bali! So here's an update to all who're following this pervy fic. Yes, it means you readers-sama!

Disclaimer:

I own this fanfic - as this is a fanfic, don't sue me for copyrights.

* * *

He joined the gang for years now, he lost count of how long has it been since he worked in living hell - after all, the two sunshine of his life were taken away years ago. It was 8 years ago when his mother was murdered because of him. It was 8 years ago his girlfriend died on him in an accident that he believed had to do with the case he was working on. He was obsessed with finding the killer. He never had anyone else in his life since then, partly due to the nature of his job, partly due to his aloof personality - but mainly cos there was no need to and no reason to.

Only last year he moved to this town for a 'new business plan' although he still worked for the same organisation. He worked for Aizen, gang leader. Aizen owned illegal gambling dens and drug smuggling. His daily work scope included fighting, killing and basically all the dirty work for Aizen. But after so many years he proved his loyalty to Aizen that he had finally been promoted. While he had someone to do the dirty work for him but the work scope didn't differ much except he would be making more decisions.

Then he saw her at the mall, running into a pole, but smiling immediately as she stood up like nothing happened. The next thing she did after dusting her bottom was to cross her arms in front of her chest and told the pole off. That was the first time he smiled since he arrived in this town. When he saw her again at her work place, he was a lost cause. The hormones and lust that had been buried in him for too long started to protest the minute he laid eyes on her.

Back before he joined the gang he'd never imagine visiting the strip club or hiring a prostitute. But life didn't always turn out the way one thought it'd be...

* * *

He watched a strawberry blonde at the front of the stage crawl onto her hands and knees, her tight black bikini barely holding in her large breasts as they bounced with each movement. She reached the edge of the stage where she leaned over until her face lay inches away from the silver haired man in the front row. She seared him with her eyes before crouching on her knees, her legs spread apart with her panties inches away from his reach.

Her eyes glued to her prey she raised both hands to her chest to stroke and fondle her breasts, cladded beneath her skimpy attire that was barely covering anything. Ichigo watched intently as the man's lips curved into a fox like grin. She had him know, she knew it. She grabbed onto his tie and yanked it, slipping herself smoothly into his lap and gave a good thrust with her hips. She loosened the knot, sat up and pulled him out of his chair and towards the dark corner that led to the path to the rooms.

"Hey cutie, you're late." a green haired girl in lime green bikini approached him.

"Ah hey, where's Orihime?"

"She's… uhh… Busy…"

_Damnit! All he had was this day of the week to see the girl he had been dreaming of. And she was busy?_

His scowl was apparent. His fist clenched.

"I can get someone to take care of you tonight? This is our new girl."

"Thanks Nel… but I just… need a drink." Placing some cash on the table.

Neliel quickly proceeded to the bar for a bottle of beer, flirted with the teal haired bartender, and on the way back she passed by Orihime and winked.

"Your _boyfriend_ is here"

The auburn haired girl dressed in baby pink bikini winked back.

* * *

Soon, she appeared on the stage and did her routine.

He waited patiently for her to come to him. She gave him that special smile only reserved for him. Then she sat on his lap and him a quick peck on the lips.

"Did you just fuck someone else?" He cursed himself the moment the question left his tongue as he saw the hurt look on her face.

"I don't report to you." She was offended. "Are you going to judge me if I did?"

"What happened to 'I don't do this with other men'?" He continued frowning.

"Can't help it if I'm horny enough and desperate for cash." She turned away, she wanted to hurt him back.

He was dumbfounded.

_If that's how it's going to be... fuck it._

"Hey babe, care to accompany me?"

Orihime was about to answer till she realised he wasn't talking to her. She turned to see his hand around the new girl as he leaned down to whisper in her ears, something in her snapped. Then she quickly left for her dressing room.

"Orihime?"

She turned in surprise to see the girl behind her.

"I told him that he can only have a normal service from me so he wants you to join us. He's gonna pay this much for the a threesome." Rukia handed her a thick stash of bills.

"That is, he said, unless you're not game enough."

* * *

_Where was she? _

_Did he screw up? _

_Was she not going to accept his offer?_

He pranced up and down the small room impatiently.

All he wanted to make her jealous, he'd be damned if his silly plan didn't work out. He had been such a jerk today. But he couldn't help it when he heard she was with another client.

Then the door open quietly as a figure slided in. He almost smile in joy when he saw her. He pinned her to the wall and claimed her lips.

"Where is Rukia?" the tint of jealousy in her voice pleased him. _Silly girl! _He only paid Rukia to get her to meet him in this room.

And when she saw the smirk on his lips, she realised it was his way of getting back at her for sleeping with another client. _Silly man!_

He stripped her bikini off and then his own clothes. She had never seen him look so serious and scary. He wore a frown and his lips were tugged downwards as he carried her to the sofa bed.

There was no foreplay as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and lifted her ass higher to give him the best angle.

"Ichigo… Wait! I didn't do that! Arhhhh~"

He plunged deep into her without warning.

"Ngaaarhhhhhh ICH-HI-GOO!"

He thrust his hips deliberately with rhythm as she bucked her own to meet his. She look like she was dying from pleasure and she didn't want him to stop. Her breasts bounced with each hip thrust hypnotically.

"How horny are you, baby?"

"Oh~ So fucking horny…" her voice trailed into mindless moaning.

It was the first time Ichigo fucked her wild and rough. She knew she would be aching afterwards. She couldn't care less. All she felt was waves of pleasure and pain swept pass her body over and over again.

He rammed into her sweet spot over and over again as his lustful eyes took in her wanton form. She'd be bruised. She'd be hurting. He couldn't care less. All he wanted was to screw her mad.

"Aah Ichigo... I'm cum-ming!!"

Inside, he was trying hard to control himself from cumming just yet as he slammed hard into her a few more times. Just as she thought he was going to come with her, he pulled out of her and flipped her over to a doggy position and returned to her leaking slit.

"S-stop… Ichigo… No more… Pl-lease!!"

Feeling her walls tightened unbearably around him, he finally moaned mindlessly as he shot every single ounce of his hot seeds into her.

He smiled wolfishly and lifted her up as he stood, supporting her bottom as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her eyes flew to his when she realised he was still hard as a rock inside her. Then he started pumping again.

Her one hand clutched his hair while the other hand hook around his neck as she licked and kissed his ears and face. This time he showered his attention on her lovely dark nipples with his mouth, biting it lightly at first, then licking them till they were raw and tout again before sucking hard.

"Mmhh... a-ahhh.. Ah... "

"Yes… faster kami… mmphhh…"

His entire being shuddered as he climaxed and he only had the energy to lay them back onto the sofa, and collapsed into her waiting arms.

"That ought to keep your legs shut for a week, till my next visit." He teased only to have her punch his chest playfully.

"Ichigo?" she bit her lower lip, she didn't have to tell him, but why was she feeling guilty of what she did with other clients? "I didn't fuck anyone else. But I did a -"

"You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for being a jerk." He placed his index finger to her lips.

They kissed feverishly for what seemed like forever till they needed to get some air.

"How come you only visit me on Saturdays?" Her fingers traced his jaw line.

"Cos I don't have to work tomorrow. Normally I'm out of town." He kissed her collarbones. "What time do you knock off? How about that ramen place?"

"I can't have supper if I wana maintain this body."

"I don't mind if you put on some weight. When is your off day?" He chuckled.

"Sunday's gay night. And the club is closed on Mondays. So I get a break these days."

"Really? If you have nothing planned tomorrow we can hangout? You know, watch a movie or…"

His voice trailed off when he saw her furrowed brows as she bit her lower lip, he knew he was in for disappointment.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Uh, is that alright?"

"Sorry Ichigo. I have some errands to run tomorr--"

"Sure. It's no worries. I understand. Heh."

He gave a strained smile and quickly stood up to gather his clothes and took a towel. This time he left the room before she did.

_Who am I kidding?_

_

* * *

_

After taking a quick shower, he put on his clothes and made his way out of Sereitei Night Club - down that familiar path of loneliness.

A gust of wind hit him when he opened the glass door.

By the main door, he saw a girl in a long sleeves knitted white dress and brown knee-length boots sitting by the steps.

Her ashen eyes met his amber ones.

"I am a little hungry. That ramen better be good."

_**

* * *

**__**End.**_

_**~ Blitch out.**_

Dear reviewers,

Thanks for the reviews I really do like hearing from each one of you. Most of you (except dear Babiip HAHA =p ) guessed the new girl Right! Too easy! I'd like to take request for the next chapter -other pairing and what do u want to see them "doing"? *evil laughter*

I'd like to clarify this fic wasn't something I dream about or sat by the window decided to type. And no, I haven't been to a strip club but I've seen enuf bad tv - enuf said. While this fic is completely original by me - the first chapter did come from inspiration from another fic which was a short drabble about strip club. And I just spin off from there and apply it to my favourite couple.

Speaking of favourite couple, I don't bash (i'm anti-bashing too but i believe i can dislike any pairings i want to) BUT I had enough of ppl saying they hate anti-pairings. Stop acting Nice it's getting hyprocritical. Dude, you're free to like whoever pairing you want to but I don't have to follow. I'm free to friggin dislike whichever pairing I want to. And cos i'm very much obsessed with Ichihime, my little heart can't bear to see them with someone else. I'd rather not be a hypocrite and say otherwise. So grow up from pretending to be Miss/Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, yea WORLD PEACE. Someone said it'd be boring if everything was Ichihime. Let's see... If i wanted to read Ichi/Hime with Someone else I wouldn't click on an Ichihime fic in the first place?!

Anyway hope u like the chapter and if you don't mind... review please?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, your support does wonders! *Butterfly Kisses for all* ^_^ and Since Babiip was demanding for an update, so... I tried my best.

Disclaimer: Who's reading this disclaimer bull line, say aye?

* * *

In the corner booth of a dimly lit ramen stall, a pair of lovers was enjoying their dinner – albeit it being supper time for normal folks at minutes pass midnight. But given their irregular working hours, they could only have their meals together at this hour.

Picking a slice of fried katsu from the large steaming bowl and popping it into his mouth, his left hand reach under the back of his lover's black blouse to caress her smooth skin.

She turned and gave him a reprimanding glare as she stuff another piece of fried pork cutlet into his mouth.

"Stop it."

But he quickly munched on his food and leaned forward with a smirk.

"You're not wearing a bra."

"Since when do I wear one?"

He leaned forward to kiss her but frowned when she stuffed a slice of naruto into her own mouth and turned away giggling. He smirked but reached his hand down to her butt causing her to squirm in her seat.

"Ahh, I'll have a Spicy miso ramen with chicken cutlet with extra wasabi paste."

"Uhm... and I'll have the usual - miso ramen with salmon."

The two lovers turned their heads to the pair who just ordered. The auburn haired girl was explaining how good wasabi was everything, especially red bean paste ice cream, while the oranged haired boy stare in shock and amusement.

"Hey, isn't that-?"

Placing her finger over her loud mouth lover, he got the cue that they were not going to make their presence known and kissed her finger in response. The two had been dating secretly for months and didn't want to be caught by the auburn haired girl.

* * *

"Itadakimas!"

Curious green eyes returned to watch the pair enjoying the ramen and talking to each other casually. They looked so content and comfortable in each other's company.

"You want to try mine?"

The orange head boy's amber eyes widened as the girl placed her arms on his shoulder, then she leaned forwards and licked his lips before he parted his mouth and they started kissing deeply.

"Mmmh, it taste good." her cutesy dreamy voice made the boy blush.

"You want more?" grinning, the boy ask again.

Orihime smiled, before she could answer, her lips were captured by Ichigo's eager ones.

* * *

"Grimmjow, you think they'll last?"

Her lover had long since finished his ramen and was kissing her neck, with his hands were under her skirt by now.

"Don't give a shit. I think we should get out of here and head back to my place, please baby?"

"Fine, since you need me so much."

Chuckling, he leaned towards her and whispered huskily into her ears.

"Hey if I'm not wrong, you're the one who's wet down there, Neliel."

* * *

They stood outside the door to Orihime's apartment.

"Thanks for ramen Ichigo."

She tip toes to peck him on the cheek, and whispered to his ear.

"Do you want to come in?" she gave him a coy look, feeling her heart pounding harder and faster for god-knows-what reason.

Turning his head to look the smiling girl, he was caught off guard by her shyness compared to how she acts in the club.

"Well, I was taught not to sleep with the girl on the first date." Ichigo teased playfully, "Plus, I thought I wore you out earlier on."

"Well, who said it was a date? Plus, little Ichigo seems to be keen on that idea…"

Emboldened, she leaned closer to rub against the hardening shaft that was gently poking at her thigh.

Feeling his desire grow, he captured her lips, darting his tongue inside to taste her warm cavern. Their arms quickly encircled around each other. Her soft moans were muffled by his fierce kisses and he growled when she sucked on his tongue. Their steamy kiss had them breaking away, panting for air.

"But we can wait till you're ready. Good night Ichigo."

He blinked to realize she had stepped into her apartment.

"Oh no you don't!"

He entered her house and shut the door behind him. Pinning her to the door, he stared at her with fire in his amber eyes.

"Let the fun begin..."

* * *

To be honest, he felt self-conscious with another person in the room, watching. But tonight he had agreed to share. She had the power to make him agree to almost anything it seems. Although _damnit_ why did he have to share his girl? He cursed himself for being late and vowed to be on time next week.

But his attention was all lost but in his awakened member as Orihime knelt on his right side. They can't stop kissing while ripping each other's clothes off, he kissed her lips her neck, she position herself so that her breasts was in his face. Groping her bountiful tits, he kissed them desperately and then sucked on her nipple like a beast. It had been 6 days... _How he missed her!_ He bit down on her nipple, causing her to scream in pleasure, then his hands were yanked off and he scowled to see the red haired girl glaring at him.

"Chizuru, be nice to our guest." Orihime pouted playfully while reaching out to her other client.

"He interrupted my time with Hime. Now he has to be punished."

"What?" Ichigo swallowed hard and hope he didn't regret agreeing to this. _Orihime didn't mention bondage..._

Chizuru smirked while backing him onto the table and Orihime pulled his arms behind the pole and cuffed him.

Next minute, Orihime was making out with the red head, who had stripped bare... exposing her equally large set of breasts. The two girls that were tongue-battling and playing with each others' tits were giving him a very, very hard on. He never truly understood what males found such a turn on about two chicks until now... especially since one of the chicks happened to be _his_ chick.

The auburn haired girl moaned and moaned as her breasts were being abused, Chizuru repeated a pinch, lick and suck process that made her so horny she started dripping down there. That's when Orihime decided to take control and push the red haired away. It was her turn to please her lady client.

As Orihime pumped her fingers in and out of Chizuru, Ichigo watched in agony as 20 minutes that seem like 20 hours had gone by, he was so damn turned on, his hands itched to touch her but were tied, and his aching member longed to be inside her badly that he's almost going to cum in his pants.

Screaming in bliss, Chizuru panted in daze but soon her vision darted to the only man in the small room.

"He must be having a hard time, Hime."

"Shall we free him yet?" Orihime pulled his pants down slowly.

Feeling rejuvenated as Orihimee moved over, he couldn't help the lustly grin as he turned his gaze to _his_ auburn haired girl working on his shaft.

"Yes… faster baby… mmphhh…"

Chizuru moved down behind Orihime and stretched her hand infront to massage her breasts, causing Orihime to moan and roll her eyes in pleasure. The harder Chizuru massaged her, the harder Orihime stroked the thick shaft in her palms.

"Hhnn... I'm about to…"

Orihime nibble on his earlobes and licked his neck, "Kiss me Orihime!" he urged her to kiss him on the lips. Then his eyes shot opened in horror when his throbbing cock was met with cold air, the magic fingers that stroked him close to nirvana was gone.

"Or-orihi-me?!"

Chuckling lightly, she then tore open a little packet and put the content over his long shaft.

"Grrrr… I like it!"

Ichigo saw the tiger skin print over his thick member and chuckled when Orihime made a sound.

Once his hands were uncuffed by Chizuru he was pinned to the ground.

_Damn, these girls are strong._

He soon found himself being straddled by two girls as he licked and sucked on the red haired girl's pussy while Orihime was riding him.

"Oh eat me! Yes! Ngarrhh... You're the best!"

"Aah! Kuhhh... love.. your.. hard cock!"

Aroused than ever before by the sounds of two girls screaming for him, he sucked harder and bucked his hips faster.

They spent the night in animalistic pleasure and fell asleep tangled up.

* * *

Two hours later...

Spraying some perfume on her wrist after her shower, she checked her outfit, pleased at the fitting cotton black hooded sweater and super short red pleated skirt. She was looking forward to their second date at the ramen stall.

They may be having kinky and dirty sex while in Sereitei night club, outside the club, the feeling was at a different level altogether. They both wanted to impress each other with their own natural personality and charm. Wanting to find out if they're just compatible in bed or, hopefully, compatible as something more. 'Cos sparks were definitely flying at their first date at the ramen stall last week.

Grabbing her black leather clutch, she dashed through the dressing room, cursing herself for taking too much time to dress up that she was running late. When she reached the main door, she bit her lower lip as she felt something amiss. He couldn't have taken longer than her when she was already late.

It took her some time to realise he was not going to appear.

Was it the lesbian threesome that gross him out? Was it that he finally had enough of her? She was a lowly stripper, and he was... wait, she didn't even know what he work as, or where he lived! What was a silly girl expecting from a stranger that paid to fuck her?

_Damn, screw it. It's just sex! Right?_

_So why was she tearing the way home and crying herself to sleep that night?_

* * *

10 minutes ago...

Clean and fresh out of the showers, he quickly headed to the main door to wait for Orihime, not wanting to make her wait. He was looking forward to their second date at the ramen stall.

"Had enough of fun? I was beginning to wonder how long you're gonna last?" a deep voice sniggered as three figures stepped closer to him.

If he was shocked by the company, he didn't show it. But his voice showed clear irritation as he demanded.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hurry! Come with us." Two men strode forward and grabbed his arms, tugging him to the black limousine.

_

* * *

_

**_End,_**

**_Blitch out_**

Yatta!

Done in 2 hours. (Cleans sweat off the forehead)

Oops, the plot kicks in! Sincerely hope you like it!! *Gulps*

Am I good or am I good? Heh Heh.

Don't be surprise if it's OOC, I thought it's easy to figure that an AU fic might be OOC.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey lovely readers,_

_Surprise Updates are the best Updates! And I hope you'll enjoy this._

_I'm t__aking a break from We Could Be Heroes II – Chapter 7 is up people… please R&R!_

_Here goes..._

* * *

In a small apartment in Karakura…

_Report: _

_Each year thousands of girls in the country are reported missing… It's happening all around us… They target tourists__ by being the friendly guide… They disguise as agencies that promise employment but con girls into the sex trade… _

_It could be you._

_It could be your mother, your daughter, your sister._

_It could be your wife, your girlfriend, you colleague, your neighbour._

_Don't let it be._

_Say no. _

_Fight back._

_Raise awareness against sex trafficking._

_This is the morning news with me… A group of girls were reporting missing..._

"Oh my-"

The auburn head girl's train of thoughts were broken at the urgent pounding on the door.

"Who's there?"

Reaching for the remote, she quickly turned down the volume before running a hand through her bed hair, she then tied the strings of her robe and gave herself a quick check in the glass reflection.

"Hi-Hime…"

_That voice…_Her heart leaped with excitement which she quickly suppressed with furrowed brows.

_How dare he show up at this hour, after he stood her up on their second date!_

Opening the door with a straight face, her thoughts of giving him the cold shoulder flew out of her mind as a loud gasp escaped her mouth.

The orange haired was covered with blood over his shirt, leaning on one side of the door.

"I'll take you the the hospi-"

"It's just minor cuts… you have first aid?"

* * *

Not long after, he was perched on her couch as she helped out of his clothes and tended to his injuries. Fortunately, it was nothing serious.

As she gathered his blood soaked clothes to the washer, she realised… _That means.. it's not his blood??!! _

Hearing the sounds of shower flowing, she quickly pulled out her brothers old clothes to the bathroom.

Sliding the bathroom door open, she swallowed as she watched the water run across his muscular back to his tight bottom.

He turned his body while running his hands through his wet orange spikes, pushing them back as he tilted his face to meet the running water - and she forgot how to breathe.

"Join me?" he gave a ghost of a smile.

In minutes, her robe flew to the ground and she stepped into the shower to join him.

Hot wet skin melted into each others.

One arm hooked around his neck, she kissed him while stroking his hard member… he cupped her cheek with one hand and fondled her breasts with the other.

He sank into the surreal feeling of pillowy soft perky and rounded tits overflowing on his palms while she increased the tempo, stroking his mind away.

"Touch… my… nipples…" she begged, arching her back.

When he pinched her nipple, she let out a moan, giving him a chance to slip his tongue into her warm mouth and began a tongue battle.

Breaking away from their passionate kiss, he bent down to lick her nipples then wrapping his mouth around one hard pearl, sucking hard before moving to shower the other pearl with equal passion.

"Oh yes… So… Good… Ichi…."

Then he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, plunging hard into her ready core in one swift motion.

"Ori-hi-me," grunting mindlessly as he sank into her.

Both took pleasure in the very moment their bodies unite as one. Her head tilted back and he buried his face between her breasts while their hips danced away.

With each thrust, the auburn head would either scream or pant while crying out his name every few thrusts. Ichigo was trying to control himself, but he was having a hard time as her moans enticed him to go faster and harder. He couldn't help but grab her by the waist and go even faster.

Panting hard and with labored breathing, she moved in sync with the orange head's thrusts, effectively doubling the pleasure. She bit her lip so as not to scream, however, she couldn't help but let it out as he reached her g-spot. "Oh yes, right there Ichi!"

The water hitting her gave little electrical currents of pleasure due to her body being so sensitive to touch.

"Oh I'm c-coming,"

"Come for me ba-by… Yes!"

* * *

After a long hard kiss, she got off his body and leaned against the glass door of the shower, while they gathered their breaths.

Losing against tiredness after a long night, from work to the nightclub, from the fight to the shower, he quickly fell asleep quickly while she dried his hair.

Then she pulled on an apron over her naked self and made some breakfast. Feeling like a happy housewife, she giggled dreamily while pouring the mix into the hot pan while reminiscing the hot interlude with her... date? _boyfriend_? Was he a boyfriend yet?

When the pancakes turned golden brown, she dished them onto two plates. Opening the fridge to retrieve maple syrup and red bean paste, she didn't notice a pair of large arms circled her waist – resulting in her loud yelp.

"Eep! Y-you're awake Ichi?"

She realised he hadn't put on any clothes, as her bare back leaned on him. He tightened his hold, letting her feel his erect member.

"You're so horn-ahhh!"

Moaning loudly when his hand greedily slid inside her apron to toy with her breasts and he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"It's your fault for having such a sexy body…" he breathed hoarsely into her ear.

She reached one hand to grab his member but he caught her wrist firmly behind her and bent her over. Smirking, he entered her from behind.

"Uhhh! Baby… So tight."

"More… Harder… You're amazing!"

Her breasts bounced till they almost fall out of her apron, so he hurriedly freed them by untying the string behind her neck. His hands roamed all over her body without restraint as he focussed on her body, one with his.

Moment after, they were screaming to their hearts' content, then opting to cuddle on the couch.

Smiling and gazing at each other as they fed breakfast to one another, taking pleasure to enjoy the smallest things in life.

"I know I don't deserve you. But I want you." He pushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead. "I know I'm selfish. But I want you to wait for me."

He got dressed in his washed and dried out clothes, before leaning down to kiss her forehead again.

Then, he left.

* * *

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. Instead of running errands, she spent the rest of the day at home, playing with the pocket watch from him.

Admiring the golden piece, she noticed some engravings in a different language on the inside of the cover, not over-thinking its significance, she let it slip pass her mind.

Glancing out of her window, her thoughts were again centred round the orange head, silently promising that she would wait for him, no matter what happens.

"_If I were the rain, would I bind __the hearts of two together?"_

* * *

Two men sat inside a black limousine by a cliff.

"Tousen is gone?" the silver haired man stared ahead.

The orange head besides him nodded, and he continued,

"They'll think it's an inside job."

"That's what we want, right?" the orange head turned to his superior.

"Just don't let them suspect you. Did you manage to locate where the girls are hidden?"

The orange head scribbled the address and handed it over.

"That's all I know. I'm not sure if you'll find her but… Just take it easy."

"Hm, you take it easy too. And if you must see that auburn chick, keep it low," the silver head's voice was pained though he looked nonchalantly cool.

"Yea. Thanks."

_I've learned my lesson__ years ago._

* * *

Monday is never blue if you never have to work.

So for the auburn head girl, it was Tuesday blues instead.

Getting ready for the first work day of the week, she was reading through the paper and had a chat with her best friend, before heading towards her work place.

"_What else can I do?"_

"_Get a proper job. __Get an education. Learn a skill. There are plenty of things to do Hime!"_

"_I know,but…"_

"_Don't make me list those things again. Sometimes we just procrastinate too much, sometimes we just settle for familiarity, sometimes we just don't dare to step out of the comfort zone, but you know you can't do this forever right?"_

"_You're right,"_

"_So you're gonna quit?"_

"…"

"_Hime?"_

"_Yes! I'll think about it."_

"_It's the right choice.. I'm sure your lover boy will agree."_

"_I can't wait for you to meet him."_

"_Why do I have the feeling I'll end up using my knuckles?"_

"_Tatsuki-chan!"_

Tuesdays turned out not that blue after all, due to the less and quiet crowd.

Although a few of the girls were absent tonight without notice, the crowd was still manageable. Orihime only had to do the routine dance, served some drinks and accompanied the clients on the dancefloor.

As the girls headed back to their common dressing room, the green hair buxom beauty rushed to the front of the pack earning annoyed glares from the other girls.

"Sorry huns but I have a date with Grimmy now!"

The unsuspecting girls felt a shiver through every strand of hair… as a piercing scream of Neliel rang through the neighbourhood into the night.

.

.

.

.

End.

Blitch out (10.10.09)

_Thank you reviewers, you guys are awesome!_

_BlackRoseInc.__ xXsnowfeltXx. Missdramatikkkk. NaruHinaFanboy. Vanity-issues. Jamminmarie65. princess-myu. Enelya87. Ori_h. hikari-hime01. Bullet2tm. Babiip. Garett-Is-Mine. Zodious. EnternalFireWithin007. TH. Aki6. Sweety8587. bleachbabe03. x3Sn0w. wartanker66. Kasumichan90. Hibari08. Shigur3'. PameRulez. Kally-kal. kinky_kitty. Hippie420. lalala. Cupcake Monster. bloodyrose1294. cronobear. Grackus. Robbie3. _


End file.
